


[Edit] Werewolf Gimmick

by thicc_succ_for_a_bucc



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Edit, Gen, Graphic, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicc_succ_for_a_bucc/pseuds/thicc_succ_for_a_bucc
Summary: Lyric/Still Edit
Relationships: Brigitte Fitzgerald & Ginger Fitzgerald
Kudos: 1





	[Edit] Werewolf Gimmick

\---------------

**1\. Werewolf Gimmick [First Verse]**

**2\. Ginger Snaps (2000) dir. John Fawcett**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for viewing!


End file.
